Best Days Of Your Life
by HBIC-Santana
Summary: 'Cause I'll be there in the back of your mind From the day we met till you were making me cry And it's just too bad you've already had the best days The best days of your life..Originally a one-shot, but will now be a series of several fluffy one-shots
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hey y'all! This song by Kellie Pickler was playing earlier and it inspired this little one-shot. I wrote it in under an hour, but I just had to get it out of my system. Hopefully it's good! Happy 4th to all my American friends, and happy Monday to the rest of you!

* * *

><p>'<em>Cause I'll be there in the back of your mind<br>From the day we met till you were making me cry  
>And it's just too bad you've already had the best days<br>The best days of your life_

It was the summer after they graduated when it happened. Somehow Puck and Lauren were still together, and now she was pregnant. Since this was the second time Puck had done this, and he was still a teenager, he did the honorable thing and proposed to her. Santana was still not over Puck, even though it had been almost two years since they had dated. She had dated Sam, and had plenty of casual hook-ups since then, but for some reason she never could quite get over the boy with the mohawk. She thought they had something special, and she was still quite possessive over him. Maybe it was because until recently, they were still casually hooking up on the side? No one knew, not even Brittany.

She'd sat quietly through the ceremony like a good girl, even though she wanted to object. But people didn't really object at weddings, did they? She was pretty sure that was only in cheesy soap operas. So here she was at the reception, sitting alone at her table while everyone danced, knocking back the gin that Artie thankfully had snuck in.

_ain't it a shame  
>A shame that every time you hear my name<br>Brought up in a casual conversation  
>You can't think straight?<em>

_And ain't it sad_  
><em>You can't forget about what we had<em>  
><em>Take a look at her and do you like what you see<em>  
><em>Or do you wish it was me?<em>

_I'll be there in the back of your mind_  
><em>From the day we met to the very last night<em>  
><em>And it's just too bad you've already had the best days<em>  
><em>The best days of your life<em>

Santana was the hottest piece of action around. She knew this, and as far as she was concerned, she wasn't being conceited. It was just the truth. She sat there in her red satin dress that hugged her curves in all the right places, and probably displayed way too much cleavage for a wedding, but she had it, so she might as well flaunt it. Plus, she needed to remind the groom what he was missing out on. Yet here she was, at this wedding, alone. She wasn't the only one who was alone. Quinn was single, but she had issues. Finn and Rachel had recently broken up too. Rachel was headed off to NYU in the fall, and Finn was going to Lima Community college, and working in Burt's shop. It was inevitable, they were too different and wanted different things. Still, everyone else was on the dance floor managing to have a good time.

She couldn't believe it, but she was actually kind of jealous of the bride. Not that she wanted to be knocked up at eighteen, she was thankful that she wasn't, but because of that, Lauren got Puck. Santana had actually been the one to end things with Puck when he told her Lauren was pregnant. She may have been a slut, and slightly, okay maybe really bitchy at times, but she did possess some morals. She didn't think it was right to be sleeping with a man that was having a baby with another woman. Puck was upset, and the next day, he proposed to Lauren.

She still noticed the way he looked at her though. How every time the topic of conversation turned to her, he would get all flustered. He tried to hide it, but he didn't always do a good job. Lauren didn't notice, but the other girls did, even Brittany. Santana would just shrug and explain that it was because they were each others' firsts, but really, she knew better.

She smirked to herself when she overheard Lauren say that she'd been to every store around looking for a wedding dress, and nothing fit, before finally having to order something online. It was a hideous frilly white tent, and Santana thought she looked like a giant vanilla cupcake. Yes, she was definitely still a bitch. She knew every woman was supposed to look their most beautiful on their wedding day, and she had to admit, Lauren did look good for Lauren. Still, she couldn't believe that Puck had chosen the white rhino over herself. She convinced herself it was only because Lauren was pregnant, and that if she was the one who had gotten pregnant, she would be the one getting married today. But that's not how it happened, and now Puck was stuck with her. Not that Santana thought it would ever last.

_and does she know  
>Know about the times you used to hold me<br>Wrapped me in your arms and how you told me  
>I'd be the only one?<em>

_I heard about_  
><em>Yeah, someone told me once when you were out<em>  
><em>She went a little crazy, ran her mouth about me<em>  
><em>Ain't jealousy funny?<em>

_'Cause I'll be there in the back of your mind_  
><em>From the day we met to the very last night<em>  
><em>And it's just too bad you've already had the best days<em>  
><em>The best days of your<em>

Even though they hadn't actually dated since the beginning of the Junior year in high school, things were good while they lasted. Not that they would have admitted it to anyone at the time, but Santana had been in love with him, and she was pretty sure he had been in love with her too. When they were on, things were good, and they never actually cheated on each other. That didn't stop either one of them from sleeping around whenever they were on a break, but they did have happy, functional times. At night, when her parents were away at her dad's frequent conferences, and his mom was working the night shift, he'd just hold her. She hated being alone, especially at night, and Puck actually made her feel secure. He made her feel special.

Lauren acted tough and confident, but it was just a front. The truth was, she was insecure about her weight, and wished she looked more like Quinn or especially Santana. Every time she drank though, the insecurities would come out. The first time Santana ever experienced it was at the party Rachel threw their Junior year, and Lauren vowed to never drink in front of her again. It didn't stop her from drinking and getting emotional when Santana wasn't around, and it always got back to the darker haired girl. Just like when she heard about Lauren's dress woes, she smirked to herself whenever she heard these stories.

_Life with me was a fairytale love  
>I was head over heels till you threw away us<br>And it's just too bad you've already had the best days  
>The best days of your life<em>

_I heard you're gonna get married, have a nice little family_  
><em>Live out my dreams with someone new<em>  
><em>But I've been told that a cheater is always a cheater<em>  
><em>So I've got my pride and she's got you<em>

_'Cause I'll be there in the back of your mind_  
><em>From the day we met till you were making me cry<em>  
><em>And it's just too bad you've already had the best days<em>  
><em>The best days of your life<em>

_Of your life, oh, oh yeah_  
><em>You're gonna think of me<em>  
><em>You're gonna think of me in your life<em>  
><em>Oh, oh yeah<em>

_It's a shame, it's a shame_  
><em>It's a shame, it's a shame<em>  
><em>It's a shame, it's a shame<em>

She was officially depressed, and had just downed her third, or maybe her fourth heavily spiked punch and was about to skip to just straight gin, when she noticed she wasn't the only person who wasn't on the dance floor. He made his way over to her, flashed his goofy dimpled grin, and told her she was too beautiful to be sitting alone drinking, and then he asked her to dance. She rolled her eyes, he was such a dork, but she accepted. The truth was, she'd always thought he was cute, and he definitely looked handsome in a tux. Ever since he'd dumped his dwarf of a girlfriend though, he'd become incredibly hot. That night, he helped her to get over Puck, and she helped him get over Rachel.

**a/n: Thanks so much the reviews! I'm re-posting this with some minor changes. I've decided to turn this into a series of one-shots about the best days in Finn and Santana's lives. It won't be as long as my other stories, and it'll all be fluff. But my other Finntana story is definitely not fluffy at the moment, and I do love the idea of them, so I owe you guys! I hope to have the next chapter up tomorrow. I already know about obvious days I want to write about, but I'd love to hear your ideas too. What do you want to see? Please review :)**


	2. Last Day Of Spring Break

Few people knew how intelligent Santana was. She wasn't a nerd, and she wasn't studying all the time, she didn't ever rub that particular trait in anyone's faces, and she never ever raised her hand in class, but she was very, very smart. High school came effortlessly to her, and she graduated with perfect grades. So, most people were surprised when she got accepted to Duke. She wasn't though. She knew she had the grades, and her dad had gone there. So, it was the only university she applied to. She didn't know what she would have done if she had been rejected, but fortunately she applied early and got the news that she had been accepted early. She had been a bit wild, but she wanted to make her parents, especially her dad, proud, and she knew going to Duke would do that.

She was excited to go, and looking forward to living in North Carolina and starting fresh, until she fell in love with Finn Hudson. She never ever saw that coming, but it happened, and it happened fast. They'd both gotten drunk at that awful Zizes-Puckerman wedding, the sex was amazing, and to their surprise, they both still wanted to be together when they sobered up. They soon became inseparable and by the time she had to leave for college, they were both head-over-heels, and very sad about the prospect of her leaving. Fortunately, her dad was the Chief of Surgery at Lima Memorial Hospital, which meant he was pretty loaded, and his only daughter got to fly back home as often as she wanted. She spent most of that time with Finn, but as hard as her dad worked, it was okay. Her parents still got to see her sometimes. Finn also turned out to be a great mechanic, and by the time he was 21, Burt promoted him to assistant manager at the auto shop, so, he was able to afford fairly frequent trips down to Durham. The way it worked out, Finn and Santana got to spend at least one weekend a month together while she was in college, and every break was spent together, so it hadn't been too bad.

During her junior year, he suggested they go to the Outer Banks for spring break. They were both 21 now, and could finally legally drink, so she was hoping they'd go somewhere like New Orleans, or Panama City, or even Vegas. Her family had vacationed on the Outer Banks frequently while she was growing up, and while it was very nice, it wasn't the most exciting place. Still, she trusted Finn, and all that she cared about was that she was with him. Their week had been wonderful, they'd barely left their motel room, but Santana certainly didn't mind that. She had convinced him to fuck her on the beach. The first time they did it was in the middle of the night, but the second time, they did it in broad daylight. He only briefly worried about people seeing them, but Santana gave him a look that he couldn't refuse, and his worries were quickly forgotten. Considering he never got past second base with his two previous girlfriends, it was a huge step.

Their last full day was perfect. Santana had noticed that Finn seemed a little anxious, but she just figured he was sad that they both had to go back to their everyday-lives , and wouldn't see each other again until school got out for summer the next month. They'd slept in, and stayed in bed even longer, then spent a few hours on the beach before they headed back to the motel to shower. Finn was taking her to the nicest restaurant around, Santana didn't really know why. They were young and had eaten at cheap little hole-in-the-wall type places the entire time, and she was fine with that. It should have dawned on her when he took her back down to the beach at sunset, and there was a heart drawn in the sand, and candles all around, but it didn't. She thought they were for someone else. She also should have noticed the way he was looking at her, but she didn't. He'd always looked at her like she was the most beautiful girl, now woman, around. Even when they were in high school, and he was dating Rachel, or Quinn, he still noticed Santana, and turned his head whenever she walked by. She noticed then, so looking back, she didn't know why she was so oblivious that day, but she figured it was because she was dreading going back to school without him. It didn't even occur to her when he lead her inside the heart in the sand, and got down on one knee. He had always been clumsy, and she thought he had tripped.

"Finn, are you okay?" She said, laughing, and offering her hand out to help him up.

"I'm fine," he assured her, "better than fine, actually." But she wasn't convinced. He sure was acting funny, and now that she thought about it, looking at her funny too.

"You are so beautiful," he smiled, still staring at her and taking her hands. "I love you, more than I ever thought possible, and you've made the the happiest man in the world."

It wasn't until he reached in his pocket and pulled out a simple but beautiful diamond ring, that she realized what was going on. He was the one that had drawn the heart in the sand, and lit all these candles, and he had planned this all out.

"Will you marry me?" He asked. He's fighting back the tears, and she's laughing, and at first he's not sure if she hasn't answered or if he somehow missed it.

"When did you have time to do this?" She asked.

"While you were doing your hair," he explains. "You take forever to get ready. The results are totally worth it though," he adds when she playfully smacks him.

He's looking at her expectantly and then she realizes that in the midst of her laughing and trying to fight back her own tears that she forgot to give him an answer.

"Oh! Yes, of course I'll marry you," she says, grabbing the ring out of his hands and placing it on her finger.

"That's my job," he says, taking the ring off of her finger, and then promptly putting it back on, pretending to be offended.

"You are such a dork."

"You love it though."

"Yes, yes I do. I love you," she smiles. She leans in to kiss him, and now the tears are falling freely. "Ugh, you made me mess up my make-up!"

She wastes no time pulling out her cell phone. "I can't wait to tell my mom, and Brittany, but ugh, how am I gonna tell my dad?"

"One step ahead of you babe, he already knows."

Santana gives him a puzzled look.

"You don't actually think I'd do this without his blessing, do you? Well actually, I might because I love you so much, but your dad is scary! No offense," he explains. "He actually seemed pleased when I asked him, and he insisted on paying for dinner tonight. So order whatever you want."

Dr. and Mrs. Lopez actually loved Finn. They weren't completely thrilled at first when their daughter was going off to Duke and she'd fallen for a guy who was "just" a mechanic, but he'd proven himself over the years. He was responsible, and mature, and kind, and he treated their daughter so well. He'd changed her for the better too. She was truly happy for the first time in her life, and it had made her softer, kinder, and more patient. They couldn't ask for anything better.

Santana looked down at the ring on her hand and smiled. It was beautiful, and Finn was a keeper. _Best Spring Break EVER!_

_a/n: Love it? Hate it? Let me know! Also, let me know what other days in the life of Finntana you want to see!_


End file.
